Life Outside
by gamechanl44
Summary: After witnessing the destruction of what they called home, The 3 Ed's make home in a condo, finding the neighborhood kids there too. No Original Characters in this story, and not accepting Original Character applications.
1. Chapter 1

Life Outside: Chapter 1: Condo

After The Ed's had witnessed the ruins of the Cul-De-Sac, which was a very emotionally breaking situation, they all had decided to find a home together. Well, they were going to move in together as room mates, anyways.

"Hey Sockhead, how much do the condos cost anyways?," said Eddy.

Eddy is the leader of The Ed's. His blue jeans, and yellow shirt and jacket, complete with red stripe. He has grown up a lot since the were kids, at a height of 6'3, and weighing in at about 237 pounds. He is one of the most successful of all of them all, being an accountant, he was earning high pay, and learned how to manage with other people in his business.

"They cost a pretty penny Eddy," Double D replied to Eddy.

Edd, or Double D as most people call him, is the brains of the group. He still wears his sock hat, even to this day. His attire consists of purple shorts, blue shoes, and a orange long sleeved shirt. He is about 6'5, and weighs in at about 233 pounds. He is a computer programmer, and has a pretty short shift too.

"We three must stay together!," Ed said.

Ed is the muscle of the group. His attire consists of a green jacket with a white and red striped shirt, has blue jeans, and still wears black shoes. Probably the tallest of them all, at about 6'9, and weighing in at 299 pounds. He is a cook, which is very unexpected for a guy like him. Very successful too.

"Quiet Lumpy, we're trying to figure out how much it'll cost for us to buy a condo." Eddy said.

"Patience Eddy, it'll take us a while to get to Peach Creek Condos, and buy it, as well." Double D had said.

"Fine, let's just have the author skip ahead a bit, so we don't have anymore tedious things to do." Eddy said, breaking the fourth wall.

_5 hours later..._

"Here we are, Peach Creek Condos!" Double D said excitingly.

"So, to review, we have paid for everything, got the mortgage, bought furniture, food, and other things, and a new HDTV." Eddy said.

"Correct, Eddy." Double D said.

"When will we get the chance to settle in?" Ed said.

"In about... an hour." Eddy replied.

_1 hour later..._

After The Ed's had gotten the keys to their condo, moved the furniture into place, put their beds in their respective rooms, and got settled in, they were relaxing for a while on the couch, watching some TV.

"Well, I have work tomorrow." Eddy said.

"I, myself also have work tomorrow too." Double D said.

"Me three." Ed said.

Eddy had a job as a accountant, Double D had a job as an computer repairman, and Ed had a job as a cook.

Afterwards, they had gone to sleep. The Ed's were sleeping peacefully.

_Several hours later..._

Around 8 A.M, The Ed's had gone to work. Afterwards, a couple more hours had passed.

_At Eddy's job... 4 P.M_

"All right, now then, I have to account for the Phillips, then I'll have count their money, and that's it..." Eddy spoke softly to himself.

_At Double D's job... 4 P.M_

"Well, that was quite exhilarating. I didn't expect to have that many errors in one day." Double D said. "Time to go home in an hour..."

_At Ed's job... 5 P.M_

"This is great! I've been able to cook enough food for everyone! My shift is over now, it's time to go home." Ed said.

_Minutes later..._

The Ed's had met up at the condo complex, and entered the building. They entered their condo, and decided to go take a well needed rest.

"How was your day?" Eddy said.

"Overall, pleasing." Double D said.

"It was great." Ed said.

"Mine was good too." Eddy said.

So, after a couple of hours of watching TV, they went to bed. What was about to happen to them the next day was going to be unexpected.

_Someones point of view..._

"Well, here I am, Peach Creek Condos." said the man as he walked slowly towards the complex.

A couple of hours ago, he had encountered the destruction of what he had called home. He knew the place was abandoned, and people were coming to repair it too. All he had to worry about now was his life. He hoped to see the others very soon, as he entered the building, and into his new condo.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of a familiar face

Chapter 2: Arrival of a Familiar Face

Eddy was the first to wake. He picked himself up out of bed, and went to the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth, washing his face, and cleaning his ears. After finishing all those activities, he looked at the mirror, at his reflection. The memory of the destroyed Cul-De-Sac was still fresh in his mind. He remembered that the place was bombed, soldiers from the organization XIII invading the houses, beating people down in a bloody mess. It was all too new. But he knew that he had to shake that memory off. He was now living in a new home, with his best friends.

Double D was the next to wake. In his mind, he was thinking about work, and other things that weren't important. He went to the bathroom, and freshened himself up, and went to the living room in their condo. Watching the TV, he felt like something didn't feel right. After the Cul-De-Sac had been destroyed by XIII, he felt like all the memories he had as a kid were destroyed. Days scamming people, having failed attempts at them, and to finding Eddy's brother, all those memories, he felt like they were gone. Hopefully everybody from the Cul-De-Sac were all right.

Ed was the last to wake up. He didn't bother to wash at all. Still one of his habits he hasn't dropped yet. He decided to go out of the condo for a bit. As he went outside, he noticed that there was sound coming from next door. He walked slowly to the door, and knocked. Footsteps could be heard from Ed's point of view. As the person was walking towards the door, Ed has having sentimental thoughts about the Cul-De-Sac. The place he called home was destroyed. He didn't know what happened to Sarah at all, let alone all the others. The Cul-De-Sac had a value to him, all his best memories he had there, all those days scamming, relaxing, and trying to get jawbreakers. Maybe he could get new memories from this condo complex. Besides, the place was huge, and housed thousands of condos.

"Hello? Who is it?" said the person.

Ed instantly knew who was speaking just from the voice.

"Kevin? Is that you?" Ed said.

"Dork? Nah, just kiddin', I know it's you Ed." Kevin said

Kevin was basically the jock of the neighborhood. He was about 6'5, and had a green shirt, black pants, and a red hat.

"Come on Kevin, come into our condo, it's very nice."

_Later..._

"Wow guys, I didn't expect your condo to be this comfortable. Choice." Kevin said.

Kevin was looking around the entire condo, amazed at how well they had decorated the place. Then came the question from Eddy.

"What happened to you guys after the bus crashed in the Philippines?" Eddy questioned.

"I thought you wouldn't ask that. But, fine. After the bus had crashed, we had ran out of the bus, and found refuge in a different hotel than we were originally staying in. But, by the time we came home, the Cul-De-Sac was destroyed. Everyone was devastated." Kevin said.

"Kevin, I know it's hard, but we're going to have to live in the condos while we're here." Double D said.

"You're right. Might as well take advantage of the situation." Kevin replied.

After saying hello, all three Ed's had gone to work, and Kevin stayed home.

_Hours later..._

The 3 Ed's had arrived at their condo. Ed had brought some cooking from the restaurant he worked at for dinner. After eating some steak and potatoes, they had all went to bed.

_Someone else's point of view..._

Another man had gone to Peach Creek Condos.

"Well, here I am Peach Creek Condos. I have to be strong now, being on my own..." said the man quietly to himself.

He had entered the complex, and got the keys to his brand new condo he had applied for.

"I heard other people from the Cul-De-Sac have decided to take refuge here. Maybe I'll meet some of them here..."


	3. Chapter 3: Changed

Chapter 3: Changed

It was around 2 AM by the time Jimmy had entered the condo complex. He was tired, hungry, and most of all, he missed home. From the things he had heard from people near the Cul-De-Sac that some people who were originally from the Cul-De-Sac went over to Peach Creek Condos. Jimmy really changed a lot since the Big Picture Show. He has shown affections for Sarah, Ed's sister, and at one point, asked her out for a date. His still retains his child-like attitude he had before the Big Picture Show, but, he has gotten rid of the retainer he had after a couple of years. He wore white pants, a blue polo shirt, and tucked it in too. His hairstyle still remains the same after some years later. He didn't really know about what had happened to the others after the destruction of the Cul-De-Sac, but didn't really care, mainly because he felt very tired, after traveling a great distance to get there.

_4 hours later: 6 AM..._

Ed snapped awake. He was having a weird dream about the Cul-De-Sac being inhabited by monsters. It was the third say he had stayed here inside the condo complex, and didn't really feel like exploring the place.

Double D woke up next. For some reason, he felt the urge to look out the window and just stare outside the window. After doing that he showered, brushed his teeth, and changed into his work clothes. Double D walked around the condo looking at their 46 inch HD TV that the three of them owned, scoured the kitchen, which was very spacious, and had a big fridge for all of them to store their food in. Sitting down, he felt like something new was inside the complex...

Eddy woke up last. His gut had a weird feeling to it. For some reason, he felt like something was incomplete. As Double D said, "Yet it feels unfinished, wanting." Eddy looked outside the window, and stared at the remains of the Cul-De-Sac, up from the floor they were at. It looked like there were workers there that were rebuilding the entire Cul-De-Sac. Eddy still felt like something was wrong. It still felt to him like part of his life was incomplete. But, that was probably just the food he ate last night. He hopped into the shower, changed up, and looked outside the condo. It had seemed like there was a new neighbor in the complex. Who is it?

As Eddy walked up to the door, Kevin came up to him.

"Sup Eddy, How ya doin'?" Kevin said.

"I think there's a new neighbor here." Eddy said.

"You think? Why don't we find out together."

Kevin and Eddy both knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said the voice.

"Wait a sec... Is that..." Kevin said.

"Jimmy? Why yes, it is." said Jimmy as he opened the door soon after Kevin said that.

"So Jimmy, how are you?" Eddy said

"Oh, just fine."

"Jimmy, what happened to you?" said Kevin.

"No... Not again..." replied Jimmy.

"What happened Fluffy?" said Eddy.

"Fine. I'll tell you. After we had gone from the Philippines, we entered Britain. Kevin and I knew that you were gone. Another accident happened while we were in Britain, but we had survived the crash from the bus. Then, we had seen the destruction of a little neighborhood in Britain. Saddening, indeed." Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry about saying that Jimmy... Please forgive me." said Eddy.

"Thank You, Eddy." said Jimmy.

_Several hours later..._

All three Ed's had arrived home from work. They were all cold, tired, and hungry. Instead of cooking, they ordered take out pizza.

"Well guys, I'm off to bed." said Eddy.

"I'll follow suit." said Double D.

"Me Three." said Ed.

They had all went to bed.

_Someone else's point of view..._

"Peach Creek Condos. I have finally obtained this doohickey that they call a condo. I have a _very_ strange feeling that I will meet all the other kids from the Cul-De-Sac, no?" said the man with an accent. It was unrecognizable to find out what country that accent was from.

The man entered the complex, then his condo, and he then fasted.


End file.
